Power Rangers Western
Power Rangers Western is the 1st series in Dragonzerons Power Rangers series. It's second season is called Power Rangers Aqua Force. The season was adapted from Zien Sentai Nagrogien. This series will have 40 episodes including a possible 2 ep teamup with Aqua Force and another team up with the cat clan which is ran by his friend Lscstealthninja Plot One day 3 police officers were on duty till there when Dr Louis Brown told them the story about the majura and they asked if it was true and he said yes and then they heard a huge explosion and Dr Brown took them back to New Dodge City and he said they have started attacking and they need to become the Defenders Of the Wild West Power Rangers Western Characters Rangers |Galaxy Marauder |Galaxy Marauder |} Zack/Red Cowboy Ranger: He is the leader and sheriff of new dodge city and they have him track down evil aliens by the name of Galaxo Empire he kinda has a problem with being real cocky with his teammates but they don't give a grit but later in the series he gets replaced by kun as leader. Cody/Blue Cowboy Ranger: He is the new guy on the block and he is the athlete of the team as capturing the aiens and destorying them. Elizabeth/Yellow Cowgirl Ranger: She is the tomboy of the group and she has a problem where she chases down hot boys to her but overall her fighting spirit is the best. Conner/Orange Inventor Ranger: The smartest ranger and he is the one who gives battle equipment he has a crush on elizabeth and he asks her out on the final ep which she says yes. Dr.Brown/Brown Science Ranger: He is the arsenal maker and docter and he comes into contact when they need to defeat General Vorzax. Kun/Silver Sheriff: He is the new leader and he is from the future as well as his sister Laura his past is unknown but the rangers think he is revived. Laura/Gold Raider: She is the commander and she is the one who made the zords secretly. Zero/Black Robber: At first one anti hero. But he then becomes a hero when he saves them from Valadumus He is an Apache indian from arizona and he moved to New Dodge City to become a business man but then he went the wrong way and he became a robber and he stole the prototype Neo Cowboy Morpher Galaxy Marauder-Oridginally he was oridginally a space thief who fled to modern day earth to avoid being framed for a crime he never committed Allies Dr Louise Brown-He is the cowboys mentors and he makes them weapons and he is the one who brought Kun and Laura to the battlefield Jenny-She is Cody little sister and she helps him get through tough times and one time she even changed into cowboy Blue to save him from the Acadians Jeremy- He is the guy who always tries to find out who the rangers are but he can never catch them but on the final episode he found there identies The Newscaster-He is Part of NDCN and he always is there recording the battles and he speaks in a very eccenttric maner which has gathered a lot of hate cause of it however he helps the team with information on when the villains appear next Tony- He is always seen with nachos near the site where battles happen Kevin- He is Codys best friend since elementary and he became a astronaught. Power Rangers Wizard Arsenal Wild Shooter- These are the cowboys main side weapon when they fire all together it activates cowboy finishing blow which is Shooting Star Bullet Power Badges-These are the items that the 3 main rangers use to change into Power Rangers Cowboys in which they say lets become wild and they put the badge onto there chest creating the logo Bandana- it hides there faces when fighting and they use it to blind the enemy Sherrif Charger- is Kun transforming device and weapon and he activates it saying sherrif power and he put the badge on his sherrif jacket and he changes into Silver Sheriff Western Morpher- These morphers are Conner and his dad Dr Costerment Morphers Gatlin Raider- is the Transform device for Gold Raider and she activates it by pulling the load and then she fires it at the enemy and she uses the body cells for her suit Neo Cowboy Morpher- This is the transformation device for Black Robber but it was oridginally for a new ranger called the white herder ranger but zero stoled it and kept it as his own by reprograming it Zords Cowboy Megazord- this is the megazord of the 3 main rangers and its finishing attack is Super Western Attack Bobcat- This zord forms the main body and is Red Cowboy zord Roadrunner-This zord forms the arms and is Yellow Cowgirl zord Lizard- this zord forms the right leg and belongs to Blue Cowboy Wolf-This zord is a extra zord to finish the combo Raider Megazord- this is the orange and browns ranger megazord Rabbit-Forms the main body Scorpion-Forms the legs Rattlesnake-Forms the leg Wild West Ultrazord-every zord combines to make this zord Megazords Cowboy Megazord-this has bobcat as the main body roadrunner as the arms and then cheetah and lizard as legs and is piloted by the 3 cowboys and they also have a bull mode which works as a tank Raider Megazord-has rabbit as main body and scorpion and snake as legs and its piloted by orange and brown Wild West Megazord-This mmegazord is teh combined megazord of raider and cowboy Ultrament Western Megazord- it controlled by everybody and every zord combines GX Megazord- this is the minizord that can only be piloted by one person and its mostly used by Black Villains The Acadians are a group of alien criminals who want to destroy New Dodge City and they are led by Lord Valadmus and there goal is too make New Dodge City a abandoned town again and to turn it into a alien hotspot General Varzax-He is the battle commander and he fights alongside the ranger he has a strong rivalry with Gold Sherrif XENO-He is a mythical being known for being real destuctive nature and is known to create super modes for the Zodians Lord Valadamus- He is the leader of the acadians Jack - He is the man who helps make weapons and makes the zodians Boggart-He is the most dumbest commander but he is useful for growing the monsters when he shoots them with his pistol but on episode 21 he becomes part of the western team when the Zodians- They are the minions and they are real strong and you cant defeat them easily unless your in the western suits Monsters 1.Snarsickle 2.Bizarrdia 3.Greddion 4.Spiderzod 5.Govurna 6.Veron Terrerrer Hatjacker Detovor Karkann Luxia Pyroe Canestocker Boldblazer Turbotron Nitrotron Neutron Teleraider Bogkiller Railrider Virulex Gizmo Pordran Skullcutter Motoblas Deflector Satellighter Electromole Voltmare ---- Episodes #The Cowboys Appear #Summon the Western Zords #Who are the Acadions #The Diva Attacks #The Nacho Guy Interferes #The Grown Zodians #The Doctor #The New Enemy #Rangers dont like explosions #Revealation of Dr.Brown #Transformation #Crash in the Canyons Part I #Crash in the Canyons Part 2 #Silver is power #That Ranger is the 6th hero #The 3 Monster brothers Part 1 #The 3 Monster brothers part 2 #Delayed Messages #Boggart Strikes Back #A New Ally #Chased part 1 #Chased Part 2 # Trivia *This is Dragonzeron's first series *The pictures are done by Shawn *Thanks LSC for letting me have the cat clan in a episode See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Western Category:Featured Series Category:Dragonzeron